It Gets Better
by MusicIsMyLife2K13
Summary: Glee fanfiction season 3 episode 14. Will asks the kids about any time they've attempted or thought about commiting suicide. STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY


**So I got this idea when I watched season 3 episode 14 'On My Way' when asked them what they were lookin forward to in there lives ! **

**Hope you enjoy !**

**It Gets Better**

**Chapter One**

**Mercedes P.O.V**

When Mr. Schue called us all to the auditorium for a important glee club meeting I expected him to talk about Regionals that were taking place this weekend , soI was shocked when he started giving us a lecture about teen suicide. He told us about Dave Karofsky's attempted suicide. He told us that no matter how hard it gets we shouldn't attempt commiting suicide. I was shocked that he would think that we would even think about commiting suicide so I said "Mr. Schue I know we're a little dramatic sometimes but i don't think any of us have ever thought of taking our own lives". What came out of Mr. Schue's mouth next made my mouth drop open " I have , I got caught cheating on my math finals , I looked into the guys answers next to me and teacher saw me they called my dad in" he was cut off by Puck who said "Just because you got caught cheating on a math test I get caught cheating all the time". Mr. Schue ignored what Puck just said and continued with his story "I couldn't stand the thought of looking my dad in the eye he would be so ashamed , so disappointed , so I walked up to the roof went over to the edge one more step and the pain and humiliation would be gone but I didn't I swore I would never cheat agan. I'm glad I didn't look at all the things I would've missed out on , I would never of met you guys or Emma ' so I just wanted to say no matter how hard it gets never think of doing that. Have any of you ever thought of it or attempted it?". I was surprised when I saw the hand that shot up into the air. Rachel Berry.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

When Mr. Schue asked that question I put up my hand first when I thought nobody else would. Everyone's mouths fell open when I put my hand up.

Mr. Schue turned to me with wide eyes and said "would you like to share you story Rachel". I opened my mouth to speak and then paused , I thought about it for a while and then just decided to get on with it "well it started in sophmore year I was annnoyed that Shelby put me up for adoption it just made me feel unwanted , but then I joined glee club and felt a bit better. It didn't last to long though because the Cheerios kept harrasing me I was being called names like RuPaul , Hobbit , Dwarf , ManHands and Berry and I was getting slushied every single day and I getting sick of it. About a week before the bullying got really bad my cousin hung herself because she was being bullied so bad so I thought to myself if she can do it I can. That day I went home and got a rope from the shed and tied it to the ceiling , put a chair under it , stood up on the chair and was just about to hang myself when my dad walked in and I started to cry and he just hugged me and made me promise not to try that ever again". By the time I was done I was shocked to see half of them with tears in their eyes and what shocked me most was that Santana was crying. Santana ran up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and said "I'm so sorry I was one of the people who bullied you the most I never thought it would make you want to kill yourself

I'm sooo sorry Rachel" I hugged back and told her it was ok and that it wasn't all her fault there were lots of Cheerios bulling me. When she pulled away from me she was still crying and motioned for me to sit beside her and Brittany. I went over and sat down beside her and she put and arm around me and whipered in my ear "I'm so sorry. Please never try that again". I was about to say something but I noticed someone's hand go into the air and that person said "Mr. Schue I have a story could I share it?". Mr. Schue just simply said "Yes go ahead..."

**So what did you think. Do you like nice Santana and who's story should be next I was thinking Quinn , Tina or Kurt so just tell me in your reviews !**


End file.
